The overall goal of this application is targeted methylation of the HIV LTR promoter in a manner such that HIV transcription is silenced without adverse effects on the host. This will be achieved not by influencing the affinity of transcriptional factors for the promoter, but rather the transcribing enzyme, i.e., RNA polymerase, fails to productively use methylated DNA.